Le petit théâtre de Grand Line - La malédiction des princesses
by Ookami-Mei
Summary: Petit one shot amusant sur les personnages de one piece avec des oc J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)


_**Narrateur : Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une princesse du nom de Blanche-Zoro, elle avait pour amie Aciel, Sanjirella, Lufiana, Dofaiponce, Kiddhontas, Lawrore, Kibelle et Frankysmine. Un jour quand elles buvèrent le thé, une méchante fée se nommant Maléfique apparu, jalouse du bonheur des princesses, elle décida de leur lancer un sort.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Boaléfique : Je vous lance à chacune une malédiction, Blanche-zoro, tu mangeras un buisson et tu sombreras dans un profond sommeil, Aciel, tu mangera un poisson et tes jambes se changeront en queue de poisson, Sanjirella, tu deviendra laide et ne plaira à aucun homme, Lufiana, tu mangera un gigot et tu te transformera en l'un d'eux, Dofaiponce, tu sera isolé dans une grande tour avec comme seul compagnon tes longs cheveux, Kiddhontas, tu te perdra et restera coincé dans une forêt où il n'y a aucun métal, Lawrore, tu te piquera le doigt avec un scalpel et tu tombera dans un sommeil éternel, Kibelle, tu te transformera en une horrible bête et Frankysmine, tu deviendra un génie et tu restera coincée dans un objet.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Sur ses mots, la fée partit, les princesses, pensant que c'était une blague rentrèrent chacune à leur domicile respectif, en rentrant, Blanche-Zoro se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba dans un buisson, quelques feuilles rentrèrent dans sa bouche, la malédiction se réalisa et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil. Pour Aciel, elle se rendit sur une plage pour pécher son plat favori : le poisson. Après avoir fait griller le premier, elle le mangea, la malédiction se réalisa et ses jambes devinrent une queue de poisson. Quand Sanjirella rentra chez elle, on entendit un cri, elle venait de se voir dans le miroir, la malédiction se réalisa, Sanjirella était devenue d'une laideur inimaginable. Pour Luffiana, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle mangeait de la viande, la malédiction se réalisa et elle se transforma en gigot sur patte. Pour Dofaiponce, elle rentra chez elle est alla se coucher, la malédiction s'accomplit et dans son sommeil son château se transforma en une haute tour. Notre chère Kiddhontas, elle, se perdit dans une forêt et ne pouvant en sortir s'endormit dans une prairie, la malédiction se réalisa. Comme à son habitude, quand Lawrore rentra chez elle, elle se rendit dans son laboratoire pour disséquer des grenouilles et se piqua avec un scalpel, la malédiction se réalise et elle sombra dans un sommeil éternel. Kibelle se rendit à son domicile et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant une magnifique rose rouge sur une table, elle contempla la fleur et sombra dans sa contemplation, la malédiction se réalisa et elle se métamorphosa en une immonde bête. La dernière fut Frankysmine qui, quand elle rentra chez elle, voulu nettoyer sa collection de bouteilles de cola, elle frotta la première, la malédiction se réalisa et elle rentra dans la bouteille.**_

_**Le matin, dans un royaume pas loin, 9 princes se retrouvèrent pour s'entrainer au combat. Il y avait le prince Flomo, le prince Erimei, le prince Hanralex, le prince Naveenami, le prince Flynyza, le prince John Smiliam, le prince Philynn, le prince Lybête et le prince Alabin. Un oiseau arriva vers eux.**_

_**Mihawckon : Bonjour, je suis un faucon et j'ai vu dans le royaume voisin que les princesses qui y vivent ont étaient touchés chacune leur tour par une malédiction de Boaléfique.**_

_**Sur ses mots, les princes montèrent chacun sur leur cheval et partirent dans des directions différentes. Le premier a arriver fût Alabin qui était au château de la princesse Frankysmine, il trouva une bouteille de cola par terre et la ramassa, à sa plus grosse surpris, la princesse en sortie en temps que génie.**_

_**Frankysmine : Je suis la princesse génie prisonnière de la bouteille de cola, je peux accomplir 3 de tes souhaits les plus chers !**_  
_**Alabin : *réfléchis* Tout d'abord, je voudrais une grande bibliothèque avec tous les livres qui existe.**_  
_**Frankysmine : Ton souhait s'est réalisé.**_  
_**Alabin : Ensuite, je veux de nouveaux chapeaux.**_  
_**Frankysmine : Ton souhait s'est réalisé.**_  
_**Alabin : *tout sourire* et pour finir, je veux que tu soit libéré de cette bouteille de cola.**_

_**Frankysmine fut alors libéré.**_

_**Frankysmine : Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?**_  
_**Alabin : Vivre ta vie de princesse en étant heureuse**_  
_**Frankysmine :*rougis* On pourrait faire de " SUPER " chose si je devenais ta princesse et que l'on se marie et que l'on ait plein d'enfants et... Mais où es-tu passé mon prince ?**_

_**Pendant que la princesse parlait, Alabin s'était enfui.**_

_**Le prince Lybête était également arrivé au château, mais dans celui de Kibelle, quand il la vit, il fut horrifié, mais après avoir longuement parlé, il décidé de rompre le sort en l'embrassant, la princesse redevint la sublime femme qu'elle était.**_

_**Kibelle : Très cher prince, que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?**_  
_**Lybête : Vivre ta vie de princesse en étant heureuse**_  
_**Kibelle : *rougis* Et si je devenais plutôt ta femme et que l'on se marie et que l'on ait plein plein plein d'enfants et... Mais où es-tu passé mon prince ?**_

_**Et oui, lui aussi s'est enfuit, et il retrouva le prince Alabin au château.**_

_**C'était au tour de Philynn d'arriver au château de la princesse Lawrore, il la trouva par terre, après avoir longuement observé le corps de la belle endormie et de réfléchir à si oui ou non, il devait l'embrasser, il se décida et l'embrassa, mais une main parcourra son dos et pendant qu'il embrassait encore la princesse, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que cette dernière avaient les yeux ouverts, Lawrore fit basculer Philynn et l'embrassa langoureusement, prît de peur, il s'enfuit et retourna au château des princes.**_

_**Du côté de John Smiliam, il avait réussi à entrer dans la prairie et après s'être fait agressé par la princesse de la nature, il lui expliqua qu'il était là pour la sauver, alors il la serra dans ses bras et lui susurra un mot doux dans l'oreille, alors le sort s'estropa et après un au revoir de la main, le prince retourna au château.**_

_**Pour ce cher Flynyza, il arriva près de la tour.**_

_**Flynyza : Oh Dofaiponce, descend ta longue chevelure d'or.**_

_**Sur ses mots, des cheveux blonds firent office d'échelle pour le prince et il escalada la tour, arrivé en haut quel ne fît pas sa surprise de voir Dofaiponce nu.**_

_**Dofaiponce : Oh mon cher prince tu es venu me sauver ? Mais avant ça faisons des bébés !**_

_**Paniqué, le prince sauta du haut de la tour, monta sur son cheval et s'enfuit en direction du château.**_

_**Venons en Naveenami qui en arrivant eût peur du gigot, mais il pensait que cet " aliment " de foire lui rapporterait un bon prix, sauf qu'il trébucha rendant compte que ses lèvres étaient posées sur celle de la princesse retransformée la frappa puis se rendit au château.**_

_**Pour le prince Henralex, c'est autre chose car Sanjirella, tellement heureuse de voir un prince qui est là pour elle, lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa, elle finit par poursuivre le prince qui essaya de la distancer en se rendant au château.**_

_**Viens le tour de Erimei, qui était arrivé sur la plage, il fut émerveillé par le chant de la princesse devenu sirène et sans s'en rendre compte l'embrassa, la princesse retrouva ses jambes et le prince se rendant compte de son geste déplacé, s'enfuit sur son fidèle destrier pour rentrer au château.**_

_**Et enfin, notre dernier prince, Flomo, en cherchant la dernière princesse trébucha sur quelque chose, son expression changea rapidement quand il vit que l'obstacle était Blanche-Zoro, il essaya de la réveiller par bien des façons : la frapper, l'insulter, mais il finit par l'embrasser. La princesse se réveilla avec un visage affreux, défiguré par la douleur et la colère, Flomo partit pour sa vie.**_

_**Nos 9 princes se retrouvèrent au château et parlèrent de ce qu'ils leur sont arrivé, quand ils se furent interrompre par un ouragan arrivant vers eux.**_

_**Princesses : Mon prince ! Merci pour m'avoir sauvé, pour la peine, viens me faire pleins de bébés !**_  
_**Princes : NOOOON !**_

_**Et une course-poursuite s'enchaina, et ils vaicûrent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ^^ !**_

**THE END !**

**Alors ? Cette histoire digne d'un Disney vous a plu ? Moi en tout cas, je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'arrêtais pas de rigoler toute seule (oui je suis scyzofrene !)**


End file.
